Art Class
by hnsolo77
Summary: See what happens when our favorite characters have an art class, and why their teacher goes insane, please reveiw


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Mrs. Caroline, I made her, this is an old fanfic I made long ago and I decided to type it up again… cause I lost the first typed copy… enjoy

Art Class

"All right everyone today you can work on a project of your choice," said Mrs. Caroline "I will come around the room and check on what you are doing." Heero then got out a sketchbook and started drawing Releena, Duo got out some clay and started making a scythe. "Oh no, your not starting up about being Shinigami are you?" asked Hilde, then she moved off an started drawing Duo's Face. Noin started a clay sculpture of Zechs head face while Zechs started making a clay version of his helmet. Treize started painting a nude Wufei and Sally started drawing Wufei. Releena began making a clay mug and Trowa started digging through his duffle bag. Quatra got out a box of crayons and started drawing. Mrs. Caroline walked up to Quatra and asked "what are you drawing there Quatra?" "Im drawing a pretty pony in a flower field," "that's nice," "want to help?" "I have to check on the other students projects," "you don't like my drawing?" tears started to well up in Quatra's eyes and he said "im not good… you hate… my fault…" then he started crying then ran out of the room yelling "she hates me!" This left Mrs. Caroline wondering what was wrong with the boy

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Shinigami is back from Hell!" Duo shouted. He then started swinging his clay scythe around but it broke apart and hit Wufei in the forehead. "Duo! Don't use that kind of language!" shouted Mrs. Caroline then she rushed over to Wufei and asked, "Chang are you all right?" Wufei got up and his face turned an interesting shade of purple "woman have you no respect! How dare you use my given name!" Then Wufei got out a katana and said "die in hell Maxwell," then leapt at Duo and started attacking him but kept missing him. "You'll have to be faster than that in order to defeat Shinigami the God of death!" exclaimed Duo. Abruptly Heero pulled his gun out of his shorts damn his shorts can conceal a rocket launcher in that hammerspace, I wish I had those shorts pointed it at Wufei and Duo and calmly said "you are disturbing my work, stop it or die." Wufei and Duo stopped and went back to working on their projects. Mrs. Caroline looked nervously at Heero and decided to check on Hilde.

"Hilde what are you working on?" "Im drawing Duo's Face, isen't he cute?" "That's very good," "Shinigami is not cute! Shinigami is the god of death and he is back from Hell!" exclaimed Duo. "Stop it with the Shinigami thing Duo or your sleeping on the couch tonight!" yelled Hilde. "Not that Hildy please ill be good just please not that!" "Much better." Looking puzzled Mrs. Caroline walked toward Treize and asked, "what's that?" "It is a painting of my beloved Wufei," he replied "riiight…" and with that Mrs. Caroline slowly backed away and turned to find Sally working on a drawing. "What are you drawing Sally?" "The love of my life Wufei." Angry Wufei yelled "woman, Treize don't you fools know that I am married?" Mrs. Caroline had a puzzled look on her face and then walked towards Wufei. "Chang what are you doing? You should be working on your project not sharpening your sword!" Wufei's face turned an even more interesting shade of purple.

"Woman how dare you! I said do not use my given name! How dare you insinuate that I am not working on my project! You stopped me from doing it!" More puzzled Mrs. Caroline asked "what do you mean I stopped you?" Anger welled through Wufei's soul "have you no shame woman? My project was to be Maxwell's death!" "Okay…" and with that she backed away. She then walked over to Noin and asked "who is that supposed to be?" "That is Zechs who I someday hope to be married to…" "That doesn't look like him." "Hold on a sec" and with that Noin stole Zechs helmet "HEY THAT'S MY HELMET!" She then put it on top of the sculpture of Zechs, and it was a perfect match. "Oh that is him!" in a darkened corner where his face was not seen Zechs asked, "can I have that helmet back please?" "No, I swear you love that helmet more than you love me!" "Ill sleep with you for a week," "make it a month," "deal!"

And Noin gave Zechs his helmet back and listened to Zechs say "Helmie I missed you so much come back to daddy where you belong!" Now even more puzzled she walked over to Releena. "Heeeeeerrrooooooo oh Heeeeeerrrooooooo come see my mug I made, it's for you! Oh come on look at it please?" Heero then shuddered and appeared to be chilled to his already icy soul. Mrs. Caroline then told Releena that she was going to check on Heero's project so she could not show him right now, she then walked over to a relieved Heero and said "that's very good." "Its not finished yet," Heero then pulled out his gun and shot the Releena picture right between the eyes and said "all done." She nervously walked over to Trowa and asked him "what have you been working on?" And with that said Trowa had a sly grin on his face as he shackled her on a circus pinwheel.

"This," and with that he spinned a screaming Mrs. Caroline and started throwing daggers at her missing her by mere millimeters. After throwing 30 daggers at her he then took a bow as everyone gave him applause, then he released the teacher. "Oh my God! My students… th-they are Gundam pilots!" She then started to flip out when the police barged in the classroom shouting "Heero Yuy you are under arrest for illegally possessing firearms!" Heero then pulled out an assault rifle out of his shorts and shot the policemen. "You killed them… YOU KILLED THEM!" said Mrs. Caroline "they were disturbing my work," replied Heero coldly. She then ran out of the room in various stages of panic and flipping out, going insane and frothing at the mouth.

The principal came in with Quatra just in time to see the teacher run out. "What happened here?" he asked "we were all working on our projects when she just started flipping out and frothing at the mouth" replied Trowa. "Hmmm, that's the third teacher who went crazy this week, though she was already crazy." "All right!" shouted Wufei "my katana is really sharp! I will send you to Hell Maxwell," and with that he flung himself at Duo while Quatra just said, "here we go again!"


End file.
